


Bound To You

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Palletshipping, Porn With Plot, and lots of fluff, bottom!ash, worried!Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Ash came close to yet another near death experience while saving the world Gary isn’t too happy, rushing to where Ash is to remind him that no matter what happens, Ash is his and he is Ash's.





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some smut but then it got all emotional and fluffy because I just love these two so much, okay?
> 
> Set after the events of the 14th movie, so it's canon-compliant. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! :D

 

When Gary heard the news of Ash nearly having been frozen to death while protecting Victini, he didn’t take the information too lightly. In fact, he was so worried he left Professor Rowan’s lab without so much as a note, calling his grandpa to have him transfer his Pidgeot through.

He let the Pokemon out of its pokeball and told it they were flying to Unova to find Ash and his friends. The bird took off, with Gary perched on its back as the great bird flew through the air easily. Pidgeot must have sensed its trainers worries because it picked up speed, Gary barely managing to hold on as his thoughts of Ash continued swirling around his head.

Not a few hours later they were in Unova, Gary directing Pidgeot as he tried to recall where the ‘Sword of the Vale’ was located. Another hour passed before he came across the small village of Eindoak Town, flying down to land in one of the main streets.

He stopped by the nearest police station to ask Officer Jenny if she knew where Ash and his friends were. She gave him the address of Juanita, a shop owner who was involved with the events that had just occurred there, saying Ash had been staying there while he rested up. Officer Jenny excused herself, riding off to go and speak to the mayor of the town to help monitor the news coverage that would eventually follow after the almost complete destruction of the village.

Gary left the station, asking some locals he passed by if he was heading in the right direction. They told him yes, eventually pointing out Juanita’s shop just at the end of the street.

Gary ran the rest of the way, stopping in front of the shop and knocking on the door so hard his fingers hurt. Patiently he waited, finally hearing some footsteps on the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal a man.

“Hello, can I help you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Gary said, hoping his voice didn't sound too panicked. “My name is Gary, I heard Ash is staying here with you, his friends as well,”

“I see, you know him then?” when Gary nodded the man held out his hand in greeting. “My name is Damon, please come in, I’m sure you’re anxious to see that Ash is well,”

Gary blurted out a quick “Thanks,” following the man inside as he led him down a long passage to a closed door. Damon opened it, peeking inside to speak softly.

“Ash, you have a visitor, Gary; shall I let him in?”

Gary almost wanted to bark at him ‘Of course let me in, I’m his boyfriend after all!’ but he refrained himself.

He heard Ash let out a surprised gasp, immediately followed by a “Yes, yes,”

Gary pushed past Damon and came to a stop in front of Ash sitting on the edge of his bed, his arms covered in some bandages while he held a heat-pack over his chest. He vaguely heard Damon close the door behind him before walking over to sit down next to Ash on the bed. He let out a shaky breath, hand reaching out to grip Ash’s own, voice small when he said:

“You idiot - always gotta save the world, don’t you?” Gary couldn’t quite keep the tremor out of his voice, hand trembling a bit as he held Ash.

Ash gave him a sympathetic look, swallowing hard before he replied. “M’sorry,” he sounded like he hadn’t spoken in days, voice hoarse, his watery eyes looking up to stare into Gary’s.

“I was so worried,” Gary managed to get out, angling his body more towards the other boy’s. He brought his other hand up to gently stroke Ash’s cheek, Ash finally giving him a small smile as he closed his eyes, content to just feel Gary next to him.

 

***

 

The two boys had both slept almost straight after Gary arrived, both exhausted and just wanting to hold each other in their arms.

After sleeping for nearly 12 hours, Gary woke up the next day to have a shower, letting Ash sleep more as he left the room to go and find Iris and Cilan.

The two other’s greeted him at breakfast, already knowing Gary had arrived the night before. Iris gave him a quick hug while Cilan nodded, smiling sadly. They explained briefly on what had happened the previous day, about what Ash did to try and save Victini.

“We’re forever grateful for everything you have done for us here,” Juanita said, coming over to place fruit and bread on the table.

“Really, we were happy to help,” Cilan insisted.

“Yes of course, I mean, we just did what we could, is all,” Iris added as she grabbed an apple.

Gary remained silent, trying to calm himself the more the others talked about everything that happened. He knew he couldn’t be with Ash all the time, what with him working and Ash continuing his travels. It wasn’t exactly new that Ash always found himself in life threatening situations, but it never made Gary worry any less.

Eventually the others told him they were going into town to help Juanita with some shopping, as there was going to be a small celebration tonight now that the Sword of the Vale was back in its rightful place.

Gary watched them leave, grabbing some toast and walking back down the hall to his and Ash’s room. He stepped inside, finding Ash awake and patting Pikachu while the electric Pokemon nuzzled his chest. When Gary closed the door Pikachu turned to see him, face lighting up as it leaped over into Gary’s arms.

“Hey Pikachu,” Gary spoke softly, giving Pikachu a little scratch behind its ears. The Pokemon purred contently, moving up to perch on Gary’s shoulder as the older boy walked over to Ash, asking “How do you feel now?”

Ash seemed to think it over. “Better, definitely, but still tired,” he laughed, Pikachu jumping down to curl up in his lap. Gary almost forgot, reaching into his bag to get out another pokeball he brought with him. He pressed the small button and instantly another figure appeared, slowly shaping into Umbreon.

Pikachu stood up excitedly, leaping down into the ground with Umbreon following soon after, the both of them playing happily together.

“You hungry?” Gary asked, stroking Ash’s arm gently. Ash shivered, nodding in reply. Gary smiled once more before leaving to get him some breakfast. Gary called the two Pokemon to come with him, the both of them following him down the hall.

“Okay you two,” Gary spoke up, getting their attention. “Ash and I need some time together, so would it be okay if you and Pikachu went into town to find Iris and Cilan? Let them know you’ll stay with them for the day,” Gary directed most of this to Umbreon, trusting the dark Pokemon to keep Pikachu company.

Umbreon made a noise in agreement while Pikachu nodded. The two of them left the shop and Gary stayed to finish off making a sandwich for Ash.

 

***

 

Ash couldn’t keep still. He’d felt like just one day in bed was enough, eager to get back out there and be with everyone else. But since Gary was here, the romantic in him won over and he just wanted to be with his boyfriend, to just breathe him in and know that he was safe.

Any time in the past where he got caught up in some kind of messy situation, either it be from an ancient Pokemon awakening after years of rest or an evil organization of sorts ready to control the world, Ash would always think of Gary. There were plenty of people in his life he wanted to protect, to save, but after you find that one person you love more than anything, most of your focus turns to them.

So now he kept reminding himself to take deep breaths, knowing that Gary was safe and here with him.

Soon the older boy reappeared at the doorway, the two Pokemon not with him. Ash figured he sent them off so they could get some alone time. Ash was grateful, his body calling out for Gary, never wanting the other boy as much as when they had been separated for some time.

He accepted the sandwich Gary handed him, asking Gary pointless questions in between bites. He never quite knew what to say when they reached these points, like ‘hey, after the 9th near-fatal death experience I guess the next time I’ll get a free pass?’ probably wouldn’t go over so well with the researcher.

When Ash couldn’t quite stomach the rest of his food he put the plate to the side, reaching out to pull Gary towards him, leaning in to land a light kiss on his lips.

“I really am sorry I worried you,” Ash whispered, thumb stroking Gary’s cheek.

Gary shook his head, a pained look on his face. “No, no, don’t. It’s never your fault Ash, I just wish-” Gary cleared his throat. “I just wish I could be here with you when it happens, or that maybe you could have picked a less dangerous profession-” Ash chuckled at that, “But mostly, I just hate how hopeless I feel, how much I’d break if I ever lost you, it’s not fair, I hate it Ash, I hate it..."

Ash’s face softened, eyes growing sad. “I know,” he murmured, thumb ghosting over Gary's bottom lip.

Gary let out a huff, body shaking; moving in towards Ash while repeating “I need you, I need you,” as he proceeded to lift up Ash’s shirt.

Ash’s body responded hungrily, adrenaline pumping through him as he stripped down, Gary following suit. Gary attacked Ash’s mouth, body looming over his while Gary’s hands went to grab Ash’s and pin them above his head.

“I need to show you,” Gary got out in between kisses, “I need to give all of my focus to you now, I need to feel you in my arms, okay?” Gary bit out, unbuckling his belt and gesturing it to him.

Ash nodded, understanding what Gary intended to do. They had used bondage in bed before, and Ash wasn’t ashamed to admit it got him going real fast. Gary also liked to be the more dominate one but wasn’t a stranger to being bottom. However, this time felt more like not wanting to have any power over Ash as such, but rather just be there solely for Ash.

Gary was obviously hurting, having almost lost Ash again without even being able to say a simple ‘I love you’ before Ash charged head first into chaos.

Ash would do anything for Gary, including giving himself fully to the researcher, wanting Gary to know he was still here and that he didn’t plan to go any time soon.

Gary had finished tying Ash’s hands in his belt before he attached them to the headrest. Gary remained in his boxers still, but Ash knew Gary’s own desires were at the bottom of his list and only wanted to pleasure Ash right now. Gary finished removing the rest of Ash’s clothing, being careful to avoid too much pressure to the bruises that had formed along Ash’s chest.

Gary came close to tearing up as he stared at them, fingers brushing over them softly as his mouth opened and tried to form any words, instead it was only silence.

Already Ash wanted more than anything to reach out to Gary, assure him everything was alright now. But he waited, knowing Gary needed this. In a way he did too - he wanted Gary’s full attention, wanted the other boys hands to roam over his body, remembering him, like fingers trailing on a map.

Gary breathed deeply, finally moving down to kiss Ash’s collarbone, knees on either side of Ash’s body. Ash made a hitched sound, after so long without having Gary with him he welcomed the touch greedily. Gary was gentle, almost too gentle for Ash’s liking, but Gary wouldn’t stop whispering sweet nothings to him, complimenting everything he loved about Ash.

Pretty soon Ash was worked up, the feeling too much, cock neglected as Gary still remained near the top half of his body, sucking on his nipple and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Gary, please,” Ash panted, “Please I need you,”

Gary complied, finally moving down to his aching cock. He didn’t move down to suck it though – much to Ash’s disappointment – and instead stroked it, his grip getting harder as he continued.

“I’m going to have you come at least 3 times before the others return,” Gary spoke, voice laced with desire and promise.

Ash shivered, not doubting him for a second. Gary picked up the pace, skillful hands playing with him, one still rubbing over his nipple. Keeping the rhythm going Gary moved back up to slide his mouth over Ash’s, tongue moving past Ash’s lips as they both let out deep groans. Ash concentrated on breathing through his nose, not wanting to break the contact as he kissed back with pressure. Gary had both his hands on Ash’s groin now, the pre-cum slicking his fingers up as they worked Ash towards his first orgasm. Ash cried out into Gary’s mouth, eyes squeezing shut as the wave of release washed over him.

Gary detached his mouth from Ash’s, panting hard, then trailing kisses down Ash’s stomach and licking up any cum he could find. Ash was panting now, his body twitched slightly whenever Gary found a sensitive spot. It’s moments like these that Ash wondered how he ever went a day without Gary’s touch.

Gary lowered his head down to suck his cock dry; the feeling of his hot mouth was all Ash had wanted. His hands had begun to strain a little but he knew Gary would untie him if it got to be too much. For now he soaked up the feeling, relaxing as Gary worked his magic.

When Gary was done lapping up Ash’s cum, he reached down to his pants that he had thrown onto the floor. He pulled out a small tube of what looked like moisturizer from the pocket, saying “It’s the best we can do without lube,” Gary explained, popping the cap off and rubbing some of it over his fingers – Ash guessed he had found it in the bathroom earlier.

He threw the tube back on the ground before shooting Ash a little grin. Ash was ready, more than ready to feel Gary inside him. Gary lowered his hand down to Ash’s hole, slowly and steadily pushing the first finger inside him. Ash choked out a sound of approval, his legs unconsciously spreading wider from the contact.

Gary moved back up to Ash’s face, finger staying in place while he whispered “Let me know when you’re ready,” into Ash’s ear. When Ash nodded in reply Gary wiggled his finger about, Ash emitting a moan in response. After a minute Ash indicated he was ready for another, Gary kissing his neck while he inserted a second finger into Ash.

It was so good, too good – his hole clenching around Gary’s fingers when they scissored him open, keeping up a steady pace as they moved in and out of him. Ash could feel his body responding, blood rushing south as his dick started to grow hard again. Gary had always been good with his hands – since the beginning Ash had become addicted, always wanting to feel Gary inside him, the feeling unparalleled like nothing else.

Gary had begun to go faster, and finally to Ash’s relief he added a third finger, stretching him more than he had felt in weeks. Occasionally at times, when Ash was travelling and Gary wasn’t with him, he would find private moments to finger himself open, wishing more than anything it was Gary instead. He missed Gary terribly when he was away, the distance sometimes being too much to cope with.

So now that Gary was with him his emotions were a mess; regret for not seeing Gary as much as he’d like to; worry for how much Gary had to endure when Ash ran into life-threatening trouble; pure joy to just be here, right now, in bed with the person he loved more than anything.

Gary was almost at full speed now, his fingers feeling like they got deeper with every thrust. He started to curl them slightly, rubbing the insides of his hole and hitting a sweet spot. Ash almost cried out, cock achingly hard again as Gary worked. He spread his legs even further apart, pivoting his cock up slightly in question, Gary’s hands never slowing as Ash moved around. Finally, like the sweetest relief Gary lowered back down to engulf the tip of Ash’s cockhead, tongue flicking over the hole.

“F-fuck, oh god-” Ash whined, raising his hips up, wanting more of Gary’s mouth on him. Gary complied, lowering down further, Ash being careful in his movements so Gary wouldn’t choke. Ash opened his eyes to watch Gary, nearly cuming from seeing the blissful look on Gary’s face as the older boy went down on him. He could feel it, his second orgasm pumping through his body, Gary’s fingers and mouth becoming too much.

“Gary, cuming, I-” he managed through a pant before he released right into Gary’s mouth. Gary worked him through the orgasm, fingers still moving inside him but at a slower pace. Ash’s body twitched through the pleasure, his hands gripping on the constraints they were in while his toes curled, pressing down hard onto the bed.

Gary sucked him clean for the second time, wiping his fingers on the sheets when he pulled them out. “We can wash them after,” he shrugged, hands trailing up Ash’s chest and coming to rest at the base of his neck. Ash just panted up at him, closing his eyes when Gary kissed him. But then he felt Gary untie the belt, his now freed hands falling down onto the pillow. He looked up at Gary, curious.

“I want you to ride me now,” Gary breathed, lust clear in his expression.

Ash could only nod, not even trusting himself to get up just yet while his body was still spent from before. Luckily though, Gary somehow knew what he was thinking and begun to just kiss him all over, touching every part of him to help get Ash hard again. This would definitely be a first for Ash - usually in the past he would be exhausted after 2 orgasms, but he supposed in this case the stakes were higher, the two boys never quite knowing when the last time could be their last.

They stayed like that for a while, just touching and kissing, Ash finally being able to hold Gary, his hands running through Gary’s unruly hair. Gary made a move to touch Ash’s hole again. It was still a bit sensitive from before but Ash made a noise to continue, welcoming Gary’s fingers as they made their way inside him for the final time. He used all three right off the bat, pace slow again to work Ash up.

Ash yanked Gary down to devour his mouth, teeth clicking together as their mouths opened wider. Ash sucked on Gary’s bottom lip before pulling back to latch onto the other boy’s neck. He sucked hungrily, wanting to leave a nice, dark hickey there. Gary pulled out of Ash suddenly, moving about as he finally removed his boxers and then maneuvering them both so Gary was now lying down on the bed while Ash sat atop of him.

Ash felt Gary’s dick rub up against his ass, Gary letting out a guttural sigh now that he could finally relieve himself.

“Don’t make any movements,” Gary panted. “I think even the slightest touch will make me cum right now,”

Ash chuckled lightly, instead working on himself again. He grabbed his cock, twisting it in all the ways he liked it, letting out a small whimper as he did.

“Jesus,” Gary breathed. Ash looked down to see the researcher staring at him, eyes glazed over, face flushed. Ash grinned, knowing full well the effect he had over the other boy, continuing pleasuring himself while Gary watched.

After another minute Gary snapped out of it, “Okay,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady, stopping Ash’s hand in its tracks as Gary gripped both of Ash’s thighs. “I need you, _now_ ,” 

Ash nodded, following Gary as he finally guided him up and then back down again to rest at the top of Gary’s dick. Ash held himself there for a moment before he was ready to lower himself completely down. Ash gripped Gary’s shoulders while the other boy’s hands remained on his hips, gripping hard. The both of them let out shaky breaths, Ash finally comfortable with Gary inside him. Gary was of impressive size, always enough to topple Ash over the edge in a matter of minutes.

“I’ll try and last, but dammit Ash, you’re just too much,” Gary spoke into his mouth before kissing him deeply. Ash moaned into the kiss, starting to rock his hips back and forth while Gary thrust up slowly to match the rhythm. Soon Gary had to break away, falling back down onto the bed but hands still on Ash as they moved around to cup his ass cheeks.

Ash splayed his hands over Gary’s chest, fingernails leaving indents as he rode through the pleasure. _God, too long; it had been much too long._ No other feeling in the world was as wonderful as Gary filling him up, like two puzzle pieces finally coming together. Gary kept the pattern steady as he repeatedly slammed up into Ash, the researcher choking out incomprehensible sounds as he did.

Ash felt his hands get clammy, sweat droplets appearing at the base of his neck. His whole body felt like it was on fire, some saliva escaping his mouth when his head fell forward, his legs starting to go slack and unable to hold him upright any longer. Gary somehow managed to get deeper inside him, balls slapping against him as he went faster. Another minute like that and Ash couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Almost, Ash, I’m almost there,” Gary warned, Ash grabbing his own cock once more to help him reach his limit. He felt Gary cum inside him, his cock twitching and balls clenching. Ash followed soon after, heat pooling inside him as his cum squirted out over Gary’s chest. He collapsed down on top of Gary and buried his face in Gary’s neck, body trembling and breathing deep as they both rode through their release.

Gary brought his arms up to wrap around Ash’s waist while Ash lifted his hand to run through Gary's hair. Gary kissed Ash’s temple, fingers light as they ran over Ash’s back. Ash enjoyed the feeling of Gary still inside him, not wanting to move just yet. He closed his eyes, wondering if they could ever top this in the future – if they ever did Ash would need to prepare himself for a _week_.

Gary asked him then, “Want to nap for a bit? The others might be gone for at least another hour,” he murmured.

Ash nodded, already relaxing his body. “I love you,” he breathed, kissing Gary's neck and closing his eyes.

Gary gripped him tighter, whispering back “I love you, too.”

 

 

 


End file.
